Frozen
by Gyllivian V
Summary: "You always said we'd meet again. You always said you'd be here. But, where are you now?" Maybe Gilbert can't tell Ivan the truth, but the truth will showed itself to the surface. "My Gil You only belong to me I love you Always and forever"


The_ Königreich Preußen_ would never be the same, after the _Tsar_ of Russia, Ivan Braginsky finally made the final order.

"_Finished all of the Beilschmidts."_

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the crown son of the king of Preussen.

"_Why in the hell you take here, damnit!? Why didn't you just kill me!?"_

The only one who left. He lost his country. He lost his everything. Including his dearest little brother.

_It's obvious you understand  
The blood that's on my hands  
Where are you now?_

"_You're now mine, Gilbert."_

* * *

**-****Frozen**** -  
****Story (c) ****Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings:  
Pairings: "Snow Rabbit Couple" [RussPruss]**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei~ [I just own the story] **

**Song Lyrics – Mystery of You - RED ****  
Magnet – RyuuseiP**

* * *

"_How can I admit that I love you.." _

_._

_._

"You fucking communist!"

Once again Gilbert had his punihment for disobeying his 'Lord', Ivan Braginsky. Not a single days werepassed hapilly, for him. Being tortured, laid, and much more. What can be worse than that?

He pulled his scarf as he looked deeply at the taller man's eyes with anger. Ivan just sighed, didn't even give him a fuck. He hit his head with his dear pipe and successfully pushed him away.

"You have to keep your mouth, da," a smile was shown from his face. "Obey me if you don't want to get any punishment..."

"I would never obey someone like you fucking Russian.." he gave up a grin and wipe the blood which slowly running down from corner of his lips. No fear was shown from him.

"You will know the consequences, da?"

"What can you do anyway?" he throwed down the gauntlet.

"So you forgot the one who gave you a home, protection, and others, da?"

"It's not my wish to be here!"

Ivan looked at him and take his collar, made his face right in front of his. "You'd better think about what you've done..." he throwed his body to the inside of sort os a cage, and soon he locked it, he went out from that dark room.

Gilbert, who was in, kicked the cold iron cage as he sizzled, "_Gottverdammt..."_

Ivan leaned his back on the door and slowly closed his violet eyes, "Just be a good boy, is that fucking difficult, da?"

Gilbert answered as he sat down, "_Ich schwöre bei Gott_.. You would not fucking understand.. "

"_Da_, I won't."

Frustrated. He leans at the cage, as soon as the coldness touched his back. "What should I do to make you understand damnit?"

"Obey my order and do what I say, is that clear?"

_I'm paralyzed, I can't escape until I see your face  
Don't leave me all alone  
You're all I know_

"Nah.. Not promise.."

"Ok, it's depend on you anyway..." The Russian finally walked away from that place, left the albino, alone. _"Damn commie.."_

There's nothing the Prussian can do. He, Ivan, is the one who saved his dearst Ludwig.

"_I won't kill your little brother... I can let him go anyway, but, you have to pay the price, Gilbert."_

The albino sat down in silent, gripping his hand inside the pocket of his trousers. Regreting his past won't change anything. Hoping his brother is still alive out there. Yeah..

"_West.."_

Small steps were heard. It stopped right in front of the old damned door. The albino glanced, wondering, what kind of person would knock at his door in the middle of night.

"Mr. Beilschmidt.. I'it's me, Toris.. M-may I in..?"

"_Ja.." _he sighed. His eyes were almost closed when the brown haired came. He was so sleepy, but the coldness of _Russland _is beyond his estimation. Slightly, the haze from his deep breath was seen.

"I-I saw Mr. Braginsky. He seemed so angry about something.. I'm affraid.. He hurt you.. again," he said with a face full of fear.

Those words remind Gilbert of the dizziness inside his head, but it still better than the Russian's usual 'punishment'. He slowly rubs his silver hair and found out that blood is running out from his wound. His white pale hand is now covered in blood.

"Oh my.. Your head.. is bleeding.."

_Oh yeah. I didn't even realize it._

"It's nothing Toris," he answered.

"L-let me..." Toris' gentle hands slowly take a roll of bandage from his pocket. He cleaned his wound and covered it with the bandage as careful a possible. Sweat covered his little face.

"_Danke, _Toris."

"No, thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt. Thank you for being here. You've changed Mr. Braginsky. You-"

_Was!? Changed that person!?_

"What do you mean?"

"You made him smile, one thing that he never had done for ages."

_Every __**creature **__ have feelings, even a vampire, like him._

_Somewhere I will find all the pieces torn apart  
You've hidden deep inside the mystery of you_

"Smile? He hates me, damnit!"

"No! He- He's been lonely for years, centuries. You're the first person who erases the fog in his eyes, the loneliness in his heart. He might not show it to you but, you do mean much for him."

_How long has he been a Tsar of Russia? How long has he lived? How many years have been passed.. alone? I didn't even know that you're a vampire.. until __**that night**__._

"_Ivan.."_

"I see.. Anyway, how do you get in here?" the albino asked.

"Oh, I found the key was left hanged on the door so.."

"I think you should get out before he finds you here. You don't want him to get angrier right? " Gilbert smirked. Without any words, Toris nods and runs to the door as fast as he can. He's scared after all.

.

.

"_What are you going to do now? Hit me?"_

Those word you're saying. I never knew why you say such..  
Am I..?

I came closer to you. Even though you didn't move a bit, you keep staring at me with your cold gaze.

You were really shocked when I embraced you in my arms. Why should you be that aghast? I just wanted to show you that..

I do really care about you.

You also mean much for me.

Why won't you accept me?

At last you let me. At last you hugs me back, and you don't know how much hapiness have you gave me. I started to like your violet eyes. I started to like your golden hair.

I started to like you.

You're the second person that I love in this awful world.

The most beautiful blood-sucker I'd ever seen –and I don't want to meet another one either.-

Yeah, I don't even care if you want to eat me anway..

"_Ich liebe dich, Ivan.."_

I don't need your answer.

"_..just.. promise me one thing,?" _it's not hard, I promise. So..

"_I won't live as long as you do. So please, take care of yourself when I'm gone, okay..?"_

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

.

.

The sky tonight is not as calm as usual. Snowflakes fall down with grace, but still killing by its coldness.

No sound, no voice. Just silence.

Gilbert walked down troughed the hallway. Looking out from the frozen glass of the window. Remembering the last time when the sunlight touched his pale skin. Remembering.. the truth that he would never get out.

He's just a 'guest', a prisoner.

In the mean time…

"Sir, you haven't drunk for weeks, and it musn't be good-"

"No!" the Russian shouted, pushing Toris away from him. The brown haired man must be really worried. He didn't want Toris to help him even if he's in his weakest state. Fallen to the coldness of the frozen tile and unable to get up.

Wishing that _he _will be here. _He. He _is the only one that Ivan wants now but in the other hand, I didn't want himself to lay a hand on him. Not even a single touch.

"_I won't live as long as you do. So please, take care of yourself when I'm gone, okay..?"_

Those words that the Prussian said keep ringing in his head. It makes him.. hurt. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. He just wanted to makes him happy. But his desire would never make him free. Whatever he does, he still a human, powerless, and his life is way too short for him.

He realized that he has lived for more that centuries and not a single human being had made him in such of misery. Just him. Just Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Sir.."

"I said 'No' , Toris!"

"Ivan!" a voice in a deep German accent called him from the edge of the door. Panting with all of his breath. He had been running from his room because of hearing Ivan's shout. He was curious, yet worried at the same time.

"G-gilbert.." his voice was so weak.

"Mr. Beilschmidt! H-how did you-"

"I'm sorry I stole your keys, Toris." For God's sake, he didn't even feel guilty for all the things he had done.

The Russian coughed, leaving a bit of his consciousness. _"Gilbert.."_

"I'm here, Ivan, I'm here…" slowly and gently, he walked closer to him, embrace him in his pale skinned arms.

Don't want to interrupt, Toris quietly get up and walked away from the Russian's room.

"Why didn't you tell me that.." The Prussian helped him to stand up.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore.."

"Idiot. You have to…"

"No! Now, get out!" he pushed him away with the rest of his strength.

"Not before you drink my blood." In this kind of state, Gilbert is a lot way stronger than the Russian. He roughly pulled him up and threw him against the bed. In the other side, Ivan was shocked with his answer. It was completely out of his mind.

"W-what? Y-you can't, Gilbert. I-I'll.."

"Please, Ivan, please! Just this once," he buried his face on Ivan's chest. _"Just this once…"_

"G-gil.."

"I know you wouldn't listen to every fucking things I said, but please, for this time, listen to me…"

"…"

"..drink my blood, Ivan," he looked at him with his sharp eyes. His gaze showed that he's sure with every single word he said.

"Gilbert.. I can't.. I can't let you…"

"My life isn't as long as you think. I will die, sooner or later."

"Gil.. I.."

"_Ich liebe dich, _Ivan. Now and always be." _"Thank you for everything. This single live might be priceless for you, but it does mean much for me."_

A kiss, a warm kiss landed on his pale lips. Sweet, wet, and passionate at the same time. Face to face, eye to eye. Nothing can separate those feelings.

_I love you._

_I need you._

_I want you._

"_Я люблю тебя, _Gil. And now, it's time for you to promise me one thing."

"Anything," he smiled.

"Stay with me forever."

"I won't leave you even if just for a single step. I will stay with you _forever." "__Even if, in the end, I can't fulfill your wish."_

_You always said we'd meet again  
You always said you'd be here  
Where are you now?_

.

.

Another step was taken by the Russian. He walked along the hallway which has been left for 100 years. Dust everywhere. Spider web in every corner. Coldness covering his body, but he never felt it, since _that _day.

The day when he threw everything away.

A big wooden door were found in the end of the hallway. Untouched. It was just the same as when he left it. The colour of the door seems to be fading away. The metal handle was frozen. Slowly but sure, he opened the door.

A beautiful chandelier –dusty like the others- was hanged on the ceiling in the centre of the room. Right below it, a coffin was there.

It's..

Frozen. With a large iceberg in it. Freezing a body that lying there silently.

"Hey.. it's been a long time, isn't it?" the Russian walked closer to it.

Once a beautiful mortal. Skin as pale and white as the snow. Silver haired. And also, a pair of red eyes which are as red as blood is now closed.

"Gil…" he touched the sharp surfaced ice.

"I've missed you so much."

But the dead is still dead. He won't answer. He won't open his eyes again. But,

"It's okay Gil.. you'll be with me forever."

"_You're beautiful Gil_

_I'll never return you to the ground_

_Stay with me forever_

_My Gil_

_You only belong to me_

_I love you_

_Always and forever"_


End file.
